Winston
Biography Early Life Winston Browning was born in London, England in 1916. His father, half English and half Scottish, was a sailor in the British Navy, while his mother, half English and half Irish, had worked in the war factories to help with the war effort. His father was actually rather high up in the Navy, holding the rank of a Commodore. Born during early on in World War I, Winston never really remembered too much of the war, but he did remember that his father wasn't around when he was a young child. His father was serving in the Army on the front lines of the war, fighting the Germans. Winston and his mother were in London during the majority of the war. Once the war was over, Winston and his mother were reunited with his father who had survived with only minor injuries, though he had developed a limp from some shrapnel that had lodged itself in his right leg, as well as a recurring cough due to mild exposure to chemical gas. Due to his father's contacts and his level of pay in the Army, the family was able to afford more than the average person after everything that had happened to England during the course of the war. Winston was able to attend one of the England's best public schools. He excelled at his studies and got good grades. Winston's goal was to go into the British Army and fight overseas. His father had contacts in that branch and so Winston knew that he would be able to get in rather easily. While his father had wanted him to go into the Navy, he was happy that his son was going into some branch of the armed forces. Once he completed college at another prestigious British university, Winston enlisted in the Royal Army. By that point in time it had become more of a necessity, as his family's wealth had been severely damaged during the start of the Great Depression. Winston entered the training course for officers and after completing that, he was given the rank of Lieutenant and sent to Africa. He was 22 years old. World At War When World War II began, Winston was still stationed in Africa. He volunteered to return to Europe, and he was given command of an infantry company. They were put to work immediately, trying to halt the advance of Nazi Germany. He was part of the British soldiers rescued from Dunkirk. When some of the fighting shifted to Africa, Winston didn't have to volunteer to return, after all he had some years of experience in Africa. Eventually, he found himself under the command of Viscount Bernard Montgomery in Africa. Given a larger command, Winston was instrumental in many key British victories over German and Italian forces. After some time, he was asked to join the Secret Intelligence Service as an undercover agent and saboteur working behind enemy lines. Leaping at this opportunity, Winston was not so thrilled when he found out that he would be paired with the brash American, Mitchell Davidson. However, it would be the start of a friendship and a bond that would be influential in bringing down Nazi Germany. More Coming Soon Hugh Muir It was during one of these missions, that Winston met Hugh Muir. Hugh was in the United States Army at the time, and the two were introduced during a mission. Winston was much older than Muir at the time and it gave him an air of superiority during their missions. He was older and had much more experience than the other man. It was after one particular mission in the Philippines that Hugh earned Winston's respect. Winston had come very close to death during the mission and Hugh had saved his life. Not one to let something like that go likely, Winston promised his friend that he would help him whenever he needed it. Time passed and eventually Winston retired after doing a few more missions, some of them with Hugh, some not. Hugh got in touch with his friend after Winston retired and asked if he would like to come to the United States to live with Hugh and his wife. Winston agreed, since he had nothing that really tied him to any one particular city or country. His parents had passed away and so he really had no family left except for the soldiers who he considered very good friends, like Hugh Muir. Winston moved to Gotham City and became one of Hugh's assistants as Hugh built up Muir Industries and was one of the people who helped create the Muir/Nevins Trust. Over time, Winston became more and more in charge of overseeing the day to day activities at the Muir residence, and he found that he enjoyed the slower pace of life. He eventually became the family butler, a far cry from what he had originally wanted to be in life. When Hugh's wife, Eleanor, gave birth to Daniel Muir, Winston knew that he had found his true calling in life. Not to take lives but to help grow them and enrich them. He took on his role as a butler and as the chief of staff for the Muir family much more seriously after that day, and worked to create the greatest environment that he could for that child. It was hard for Winston to help Hugh and Eleanor raise the child as he had never done any child rearing of his own. But he strived to do the best he could each and everyday. A few years down the road, Hugh and Eleanor had a second child, Isaiah Muir. When this child was born, Winston was more apt to handle things, at least the first few years, as he understood the general idea of what was required to take care of infants and later toddlers. However, he knew that Isaiah would be his own child and that he would be unique in his own way. Slowly over time, Winston learned just how unique Isaiah was going to be. Isaiah and Cassandra Since Winston was in charge of maintaining the Muir Mansion, he was also the one in charge of hiring and maintaining the staff that ran it. In that regard, he had on his staff a married couple who had a daughter, Cassandra Simmons. Hugh had taken a special interest in the family, and allowed them special privileges that weren't customarily allowed to servants. More Coming Soon Abilities *'Defense Training:' Winston is an above average athlete who is in excellent shape despite his age and has had extensive training in hand-to-hand combat, though now he focuses only on the defensive aspects of the various martial arts that he knows and was trained in. He spars repeatedly with Isaiah Muir. *'Genius-level Intellect:' Winston possesses a genius level intellect. He holds multiple degrees. *'Multi-lingual:' He speaks with fluency in English, Italian, Spanish, Tagalog, and Hindi *'Expert Businessman:' Winston is very apt when it comes to the business world and has displayed a wealth of knowledge on the subject, particularly when it comes to Economics and Macroeconomic theory. As Isaiah Muir's personal assistant and butler, he has to stay up to date on everything that happens in the business world and has more than once helped advise Isaiah on a business decision. *'Expert Tactician and Strategist:' Winston was taught the Art of War and had extensive time in his life to put these practices to use, particularly during World War II. He has operated in various parts of the world and his ability to come up with strategy is exceptional and something that Isaiah Muir, as Batman, utilizes frequently. He is a noted Chess Master. Threads Active Threads Batman Sins of the Past, Demons of the Present Past Threads Genesis: Let Him Take Flight Once More (First Appearance) Batman: Road to War Wonder Woman Category: MirrodinCategory: Males (WH)Category:CiviliansCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)Category: Batman Family